


Rage

by drarryxxloverxxobsession



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse, Child Abuse, Drarry, Good Slytherins, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Fifth Year, M/M, Protective Slytherins, Soulmateau, Soulmates, drarrysoulmates, wolfstar, wolfstar fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:13:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 15,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24520642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drarryxxloverxxobsession/pseuds/drarryxxloverxxobsession
Summary: Rage: violent uncontrollable anger.Harry was angry. Angry at the old coot for keeping that from him. Angry at his supposed friends stealing from him. Angry that he is placed with those muggles again. His anger was burning him from the inside out and normally he squashed it but not this time. This time, he accepted it, welcomed it. Made it a cup of tea, added biscuits and offered his best chairs. Told it to make itself at home. He also told his welcome visitor, to stay as long as they want. Anger gave a wicked grin. Oh, he was staying for a long time.Labelled as mature - just the themes. I'm sorry if this triggers anyone, I don't mean to. So far, there is abuse. Most likely add more themes in later e.g gore and stuff.Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and co. Just the plot! They belong to the awesome J.K Rowling
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 47
Kudos: 183





	1. Intro Chapter

It all started when Harry overheard his best friends arguing. Normally he would have ignored it had he not heard his name thrown around. They were arguing on how to spend some money so Harry was confused as to what he had to do with it. All was revealed when Ron said, "Mione, we're getting ahead of ourselves for a second. We need to kill him first before we can use his money." Harry gasped; they were planning to kill him? How dare they?! He trusted them! Well, not anymore.

Harry had a sinking feeling that Dumbledore was a part of this scheme too. He should watch his back. If only he had agreed with the hat in First Year then he would be with the Slytherins. Maybe he should toy with the Gryffindor's for a bit, act cunning like a Slytherin. Harry hummed, yes, he should play with the Gryffindor's. This will be fun!


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Harry was working on his Charm's essay in the Gryffindor common room when a Second Year with pigtails came and handed him a note. She scurried away as quickly as she came. He rolled his eyes, and opened the note.

Harry,

Please come to my office. We must speak about your living arrangements when you return home.

Albus Dumbledore

P.S Recently, I have been infatuated with flying saucers.

Harry scoffed. Hogwarts is his home not that blasted Muggle house. He sighed and stood up, packing his schoolwork away as he went. He walked out of the common room, down the stairs and through the castles cold corridors until he reached the Headmasters Gargoyle. "Flying Saucers" As the Gargoyle moved slowly, Harry started to get impatient. Honestly, why couldn't he have a portrait like everybody else does?

As he trudged up the stairs, he noticed there was a layer of dust, like ground stone on the stairs. He scuffed it as he walked up and could see worn stone underneath. He had never noticed the dust before. Why? He put these thoughts to the back of his mind when he reached the wooden door that stood in front of him proudly. The raven-haired boy did not bother knocking. Why should he respect the Headmasters privacy when he did not respect his?

"Ah, Harry my boy. Good to see you. How have you been?" Harry was assaulted by Albus' voice as he stepped through the doorway. He did not reply immediately, instead taking time to survey the room around him with cold eyes. The desk was still in the middle of the room, and shelves lined the walls with an assortment of objects decorating them. Fawkes sat on his perch watching Harry with a warm gaze and Albus sat behind his desk, hands on the table fixing Harry with his twinkling eyes.

Harry sighed, "I have been... surprised this week. I found some information about me." He looked at the old man who had a slight look of alarm in his eyes. "I discovered that... I have some powerful ancestors in my line. Did you know that? One had a demon inheritance. I read about it in one of the books in my vault. Very interesting it was." Dumbledore's look of alarm had faded slightly however he was still wary. "It was a very informative trip to Gringotts. I went over my vaults with Grapclaw and-"

"My, my Harry. You have been busy this week. Now, how about we discuss your arrangements this summer." Albus interrupted.

Harry merely hummed in response and looked around the room again, seeing if anything caught his eye. He sighed and sat down gracefully on the chair in front of the Headmasters desk. Albus' left eye twitched as he watched Harry sit. Since when did he get so graceful? He is supposed to be clumsy. Oh well, more important matters to discuss.

"I hope you understand that if I could, I would not put you with these muggles. However, it is for the greater good. I am truly sorry. I know of your... dislike shall we say, for your family, but they are family. Your only family left. Please do try get along with them; it is for your own good as well." He says with sorrow clouding his eyes. Harry scoffs internally. He wants to argue but if he does, he shows his hand too early. Instead, he nods his head once, sharply, before standing up swiftly. "Is that all?" he asks in a hard cold voice. Albus looks taken aback at his tone but merely smiles and waves goodbye. Harry turns on his heel and exits the room brooding over the audacity Albus has to leave him with those Muggles.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The rest of the school year went with Harry ignoring the Gryffindors and politely nodding to the Slytherins. The first time he nodded to Malfoy, the blond gaped at him until Harry smirked at him. He scowled and strolled off away from Harry.

The next time Harry did it, he was surrounded by Gryffindors and Malfoy nodded back before continuing his path down to class with a smug look on his face. This time, it was the Gryffindors turn to gape at Harry. (The silence was so thick; you could slice through it with a cutting curse.) Then, he was bombarded by questions by his fellow house mates.

"Harry! What the hell was that?"

"You're not best mates are you?"

"You're rivals! What common ground do you two have that we don't?"

"We can still hex the snakes right?"

"Have you called a truce?"

"SILENCE!" Harry roared. They quietened down almost immediately. He fixed them with a cold glare before speaking in an equally cold voice. "It is none of your business what is going on. You just carry on insulting the Slytherins like normal and you won't have to deal with the change. Merlin knows you Gryffindors are too incompetent to understand simple things so all I am going to say is leave me the fuck alone and we will not have any problems. Do not bother me, do not question me and no one will be hurt. Is that clear?"

No one answered and Harry was starting to get impatient. "IS THAT CLEAR?" he repeated, his anger showing. They all gulped and a chorus of 'yes Harry' emanated from them. He nodded his head, satisfied and walked off to his class.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The train ride was uneventful to say the least. He sat with the Slytherins but didn't speak. He just looked out the window and mostly ignored them. Harry could feel all the stares on him so he turned his head and met every single pair of eyes with his cold, emotionless ones. The Slytherins all blanched and quickly found something else to look at. The one person who didn't was Draco; he had a curious look on his face and wasn't afraid of meeting Harry's eyes. Harry looked back out of the window and let Draco ponder.

The train ride was soon over and Harry hopped off just behind Draco. He exited through the wall and spotted his relatives scowling at him. He walked briskly over, knowing the longer he took, the more painful his punishment would be at the end of the holidays. The Dursley's has made a chart. A chart for his punishments, showing what his crime was, and the type of punishment he had and the total time he would be punished for it at the end of the holiday. Last summer, he was punished for 2 hours and 43 minutes. He hated it but it meant he could get treatment almost immediately when he got back to school.

"Move boy." Harry trudged over to the car and pulled his trunk into the boot. He slid into the passenger seat next to his fat whale of a cousin and stared out of the window until they reached the house. He sighed, this was going to be a long summer.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The summer included Harry being belittled 24/7 and starved for the smallest of things. Once he was starved for dropping a spoon – 2 days no food. The Dursley's were harsher this summer – as if he could take it.

The chart went something like this:

Drop anything ~ 2 days no food {total: 42 times}

\- If 5 things are dropped, 2 days no food

Break anything ~ 2 days no food and 10 lashes of the belt {total: 9 times}

\- If 5 things are broken, 2 days no food and 10 lashes of the belt

Burn anything ~ 20 lashes of the belt {total: 26 times}

\- If 7 things are burnt, 20 lashes of the belt

Incomplete chores ~ 20 lashes of the belt and a beating from Dudley {total: 28 times}

\- If 3 chores are incomplete, 20 lashes from the belt and a beating from Dudley

Talking back ~ 25 lashes and burns from fire {total: 3 times}

\- If Freak talks back 3 times, 25 lashes and burns from fire

Making his presence known when visitors are here ~ 50 lashes and 4 days no food {total: 0 times}

\- If Freak makes his presence known when we have visitors 4 times, 50 lashes and no food for 4 days

By the end of the summer, Harry was really dreading going back to school. He didn't want his 'punishments' and he didn't want to see his 'best friends' either. Harry wondered how he was going to get back to school if he was too weak to even speak. It took a lot of arguing with himself for a while before he decided to owl Snape. He wrote a letter to him explaining his situation, asking for his help and why he didn't go to Dumbledore. When he finished, he dried the ink and read it out loud to himself.

Dear Professor Snape,

This may come as a surprise and you are probably wondering why I am writing to you. Please read the whole thing. You don't have to reply or fulfil my wishes, just read the whole letter and I will be very grateful. It will be a very long letter and I suggest you sit down with a glass of something strong. It will help – trust me.

I should probably start at the beginning. The very beginning.

October 31st, my parents were killed. I was orphaned and Dumbledore ensured I was placed with my muggle relatives – Petunia and Vernon Dursley. He left a letter with a large amount of money in to ensure my 'wellbeing'. My 'wellbeing' isn't what you would have expected from the 'Chosen one'. You would've thought it was meant to pamper me, give me the best luxuries money could buy. I didn't get that. I was treated worse than a house elf. I still am.

My cousin Dudley, is an obese kid who likes to use me as a punching bag. He gets fatter everyday so he has lots of clothes left lying around because his parents buy him new ones. I get the hand me downs. Most of the time, they are too large and fall and sometimes they have stains on – what they are I do not know and do not ever wish to find out. For the first 10 years of my life, I didn't have a bedroom. I lived in the cupboard under the stairs – I kid you not. It was always dark and cold. There were spiders and the occasional cockroach. Being a lonely young boy, naturally I made friends with them. I haven't ever had friends when I was younger, so when I came to Hogwarts and Draco insulted Weasley I decided I didn't want to get to know him. I regret that now but I do not know how to bring it up with him. Do you have any suggestions? I just wish to mend bridges I should've crossed years ago.

Knowing you Professor, you are probably confused as to why I called my 'best friend' by his surname. I discovered something very interesting before the holidays. I am not sure if you are aware of where the Weasels and muggleborns loyalties lie, but know for sure that they aren't with me. They never were. They lie with fame, money and Dumbledore. I know you are a spy, and I'm pretty sure it is for Riddle not Dumbledore. How on earth did you manage to convince the old coot you were on his side? I congratulate you; it must have been challenging.

I wish to discuss what I found in person, if that's okay. I have put too much in my letter and if someone were to intercept they would most likely go to Dumbledore. I have one more thing to tell you before I wrap up. Going back to my 'wellbeing' and my treatment worse than a house elf I wish to inform you of one more thing. If you couldn't tell by now, I am abused. They call me Freak and Boy. I don't know my real name till my Hogwarts letter. But it isn't just verbal. The physical abuse is serious. I will send a copy of my 'punishment chart' and the 'punishments' I have before I return. I don't think I will be able to get to Hogwarts in time and I suspect I will be unconscious for a day or two. Could you create a portkey for me? Please? It could just ditch me into the Infirmary at school so Poppy can treat me. If it is alright with you, of course, could you make it so that it activates itself after 2 days or something? It would be much appreciated if you can conform with my request.

Thank you, for taking the time to read this letter. Like I said at the beginning, you don't have to reply or fulfil my wishes.

~ Harry J Potter.

Harry deemed his letter informative enough yet kept it quite simple, just to peak Snape's interest so that he helps him. Harry snickers to himself, how very slytherin of you. He sent it off with Hedwig, telling her to be as inconspicuous as possible then got ready for bed.

Harry's punishments at the end of the holiday:

Total times: 108 times

Punishment to be handed out:

Dropped: 9 days no food

Broken: 3 days no food and 25 lashes

Burnt: 50 lashes

Chores: 40 lashes and 2 beatings form Dudley

Back chatting: 25 lashes and fire burns

Total: 12 days no food, 140 lashes, 2 beatings from Dudley and fire burns.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The Hogwarts potions master was in a meeting with Tom Riddle and the Malfoys in Spinners End when an owl tapped on his window.

"I'll get it Sev," Draco said, already up and walking to the window. When he got to the window, he gasped. "Hey, Sev?" Severus hummed in response. Draco hesitated, looking back with confusion all over his face. "Why is Potter writing to you?"

Severus did a double take. "I beg your pardon?" he asked incredulously.

Draco bit his lip thoughtfully. "I said, why is Potter writing to you?" He let Potters owl in, taking the letter and feeding her a treat.

"I honestly do not know Draco. Can you bring me the letter? Thank you." He said, as the letter was passed to him. "I know this is a weird observation to make, but his handwriting is so much neater than normal. I wonder why." He mused the last bit to himself.

"Well," Tom said, "Are you going to open it? What does it say?"

Severus rolled his eyes at his husband's impatience. "Calm down love, I'm getting there." Tom grumbled and Severus smiled at him fondly.

He then opened the letter. Deciding to skim it instead of reading out loud, he got confused. He had to back track quite a bit before finally giving up and reading it aloud.

"Dear Professor Snape,

This may come as a surprise and you are probably wondering why I am writing to you. Please read the whole thing. You don't have to reply or fulfil my wishes, just read the whole letter and I will be very grateful. It will be a very long letter and I suggest you sit down with a glass of something strong. It will help – trust me."

Severus stopped and glanced at his guests. "If I were you, Severus, I would read the whole thing. There's no harm in that, is there?" Narcissa assured him. Lucius was next to her, nodding his head. "You can choose if you want to read the whole thing aloud. It is addressed to just you so we would be imposing."

"Nonsense!" Tom exclaimed. "Potter has written a letter to my husband, and I want to know what is in it. Mainly because I want a drink..." Severus sighed. "If you wanted a drink, you could just get a drink love." Tom just smiled sheepishly.

"Mipsy!" Severus called. A small pop sounded and a house elf appeared at his side to serve. "Master Severus? What would you like?" she asked in her high-pitched squeaky voice. "Can you bring us some scotch and glasses please Mipsy?" Severus replied smiling faintly at the elf. Mipsy nodded, her ears bobbing up and down as she did so. "Of course Master Severus! Anything for Master Severus!" She popped away instantly and a few moments later returned with the alcohol and glasses. "Can I do anything else for Masters?" she asked. "No Mipsy, that's all thank you." Tom replied.

Whilst Draco sorted everyone out with his or her drinks, Severus read the letter silently. His audience waited patiently for him to finish. When he finally looked up, they could see tears brimming his eyes, threatening to fall. He took in a shuddering breath. "Lucius, he-he has be-been through wha-what I-I have b-been through." He sobbed falling into his Tom's arms.

"No." whispered Lucius shaken and angry. Draco looked between the adults. "Have I missed something?"

Tom curled his hands around his love and pulled him into his lap. He gently kissed the top of his head before answering Draco. "Sev didn't have the best childhood when growing up. He was abused. He still has scars today, mentally and physically." He stopped, pulling Severus tighter onto his lap.

Draco gaped, finally deriving a conclusion. "Potter is abused??"

Severus sighed wetly before saying, "It appears so. I haven't even looked at his punishment chart yet." "Punishment chart?" Tom asked aghast. Severus hummed and handed him the letter. 

He read the letter aloud to the Malfoys. "I should probably start at the beginning. The very beginning.

October 31st, my parents were killed. I was orphaned and Dumbledore ensured I was placed with my muggle relatives – Petunia and Vernon Dursley. He left a letter with a large amount of money in to ensure my 'wellbeing'. My 'wellbeing' isn't what you would have expected from the 'Chosen one'. You would've thought it was meant to pamper me, give me the best luxuries money could buy. I didn't get that. I was treated worse than a house elf. I still am."

"Oh my!" Narcissa gasped. Tom continued.

"My cousin Dudley, is an obese kid who likes to use me as a punching bag. He gets fatter everyday so he has lots of clothes left lying around because his parents buy him new ones. I get the hand me downs. Most of the time, they are too large and fall and sometimes they have stains on" He stopped suddenly. "Who on earth would treat a magical child like this?!" he asked, furious.

"– what they are I do not know and do not ever wish to find out. For the first 10 years of my life, I didn't have a bedroom. I lived in the cupboard under the stairs – I kid you not. It was always dark and cold. There were spiders and the occasional cockroach. Being a lonely young boy, naturally I made friends with them. I haven't ever had friends when I was younger, so when I came to Hogwarts and Draco insulted Weasley I decided I didn't want to get to know him. I regret that now but I do not know how to bring it up with him. Do you have any suggestions? I just wish to mend bridges I should've crossed years ago." Tom looked over to Draco who was staring at the wall with a small smile across his face. The adults gave each other knowing looks.

"Knowing you, Professor, you are probably confused as to why I called my 'best friend' by his surname. I discovered something very interesting before the holidays. I am not sure if you are aware of where the Weasels and the Muggleborn's loyalties lie, but know for sure that they aren't with me. They never were. They lie with fame, money and Dumbledore. I know you are a spy, and I'm pretty sure it is for Riddle not Dumbledore. How on earth did you manage to convince the old coot you were on his side? I congratulate you; it must have been challenging." Severus grumbled, "That boy is way too observant" Lucius snickered.

"Yes, he is. But I suspect it was a survival instinct." Draco said sadly. The adults immediately sobered up before listening to Tom finishing the letter.

"I wish to discuss what I found in person, if that's okay. I have put too much in my letter and if someone were to intercept they would most likely go to Dumbledore. I have one more thing to tell you before I wrap up, though. Going back to my 'wellbeing' and my treatment worse than a house elf I wish to inform you of one more thing. If you couldn't tell by now, I am abused. They call me Freak and Boy. I don't know my real name till my Hogwarts letter. But it isn't just verbal. The physical abuse is serious. I will send a copy of my 'punishment chart' and the 'punishments' I have before I return. I don't think I will be able to get to Hogwarts in time and I suspect I will be unconscious for a day or two. Could you create a portkey for me? Please? It could just ditch me into the Infirmary at school so Poppy can treat me. If it is alright with you, of course, could you make it so that it activates itself after 2 days or something? It would be much appreciated if you can conform with my request.

Thank you, for taking the time to read this letter. Like I said at the beginning, you don't have to reply or fulfil my wishes.

Harry J Potter."

Narcissa stood up suddenly. "Where does he live?" she demanded. Tom turned over the envelope to find the sender address. "No. 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey" he responded. "I'm getting him now, before those filthy muggles touch him." An argument broke out between the adults who were trying to calm Narcissa down and make sure she doesn't kill anybody.

They didn't notice Draco picking up the pieces of paper that slipped out. They didn't notice him starting to cry as he read the cards slowly. They did notice, however, when he yelled and his magic lost control. Once he got himself under control, he spoke. "School starts in 2 days, Mother. We're too late." Were the dreaded words that fell out of his mouth.

~~~~~

As Harry slipped into unconscious, his last thoughts were about Snape and if he was going to save him.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Well! Let's go save the Saviour of the Wizarding World!!" Narcissa yelled before apparating to Little Whinging. The others followed with Draco side apparating with his father. Four sharp cracks could be heard in the quiet hamlet. 

As one, they silently and gracefully walked over to No. 4. Lucius rapped on the door with the head of his cane and stepped back. A yell was heard from the other side of the door. "BOY!" Severus whimpered. Tom growled, Harry hadn't been lying. The door creaked open and a skinny, pale boy answered the door. His raven coloured hair covered his eyes slightly which had widened when he saw who was there. 

He stood there shaking like a leaf until Draco slowly walked over to him, making sure Harry could track his movements. He reached out a little too fast and Harry flinched. Narcissa gasped behind them. Draco decided to try again; he reached out once more, slower this time, and placed his hand gently, ever so gently on Harry's cheek. Harry closed his eyes silently and unconsciously nuzzled into Draco's hand. Draco couldn't stop the smile creeping up onto his face, just as Harry couldn't help the sigh that escaped his lips.

"Hey Harry," he whispered. "We're here to take you away." Harry's eyes flew open and looked at Draco as if he was Harry's world. Narcissa and Severus just cooed in the background. "Really?" Harry asked hopefully. "Yes, re-" Draco was cut off as Harry was grabbed by his hair and thrown into the wall behind him.

"What took so long Freak? Who's at the door? More of your freaky friends?" The voice thundered before a slap was heard. Draco fumed, how dare he hit Harry! He burst through the door, wand held pointing at Vernon. "I was right." Vernon said. "It was one of your freaky friends. You cant do magic outside of school; didn't think I knew that did you!?" he snickered.

"Your right, Draco can't do magic outside of school. However, there are 4 adults who can." Tom said before stepping between Vernon and Harry. Draco looked over at Harry. He was just sat there on the floor gaping at Tom.

"Well fuck me." was all Vernon said before punching Draco.


	8. Chapter 7

"Well fuck me." was all Vernon said before punching Draco.

"Not my son you son of a bitch" Narcissa growled and sent a Crucio his way. Vernon fell to the ground writhing in pain as Lucius started sending Stinging Hex after Stinging Hex at him. Whilst his parents were destroying Vernon, Draco tried to stop the bleeding coming from his nose. He tried to make his way to Harry but his broken nose was painful and he feeling very lightheaded.

Fortunately, Severus was already there shoving potions down Harry's throat. Tom had entered the kitchen to find the other two muggles. Once Severus was satisfied that he had choked Harry with enough potions he moved onto Draco. Harry originally hadn't seen Draco as Severus was in the way but when he did, he howled in anger and threw himself onto Vernon who was laying on the floor in pain.

He snarled in the fat man's face and grabbed his cheeks with red-hot hands. Harry's magic had gone haywire and had taken control of Harry's body. It was almost like the magic was punishing Vernon, making him have a taste of his own medicine. There were burn marks all over his face and neck from where Harry's hands had touched him. They had the weirdest shapes too. They weren't hand prints at all, almost like they were grill marks or frying pan shaped...

Vernon was trying to breathe but he couldn't; it was like the fire had spread to his lungs. He started coughing or at least tried too. It was quite hard with a teenage boy on his chest. He could feel blood on his back and chest and wondered where it came from. He was vaguely aware of other screams in the background but the pain in his body was excruciating. His veins felt like they were boiling. Was this how lobsters felt when they were boiled alive?

Narcissa watched in horror as Harry's magic controlled his body. She watched as the furious boy left red welts and burn marks on his skin and made his blood boil. She watched as her only son threw himself at Harry and tackled him to the ground. She watched as Draco miraculously managed to calm down the enraged boy, not even being hurt by how hot the boy was. She watched as a bright light shone from both of them as they clung to each other. She watched as two halves of a soul joined.

Lucius looked at his son, proud that he found his soulmate. He looked back down to the abusive muggle on the floor. He spat in his face.

Tom had found the other two muggles in the living room watching the TV. Well, they must have been before they heard the whale's screams. He trussed them up by the fireplace and set it alight. He left them there to be burned alive and relished in their screams of terror and pain. As he walked back to the hallway, he found the two younger boys encased in a golden light, Narcissa watching with a gooey expression on her face, Lucius had just spat in the fat muggles face and Severus was looking into the cupboard under the stairs.

Severus came out of the cupboard under the stairs furious. Who would dare do this to a child?! This was worse than his own abuse. There were chains where he suspected Harry was chained to the wall and there was so much blood. So, so much blood. He grimaced, "Right time to g-woah." He breathed. A beautiful golden light in the middle of the hallway surrounded Draco and Harry.

It was beautiful. There were separate strands of lights in the ball, which were green and grey. At the centre, you could see Draco and Harry but they weren't alone. There was an angry sphere of red too and it was pulsing. It was coming from Harry but the light was attacking it. Small bits of red came from Draco too but not much. The green and grey strands from the circle started to wrap around the red ball of light, making a shell. They then started to squeeze causing the boys to gasp in pain but the red ball was disintegrating. This went on for about 2 minutes before Harry screamed in pure pain and the ball exploded outwards.


	9. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: GORE

Albus Dumbledore was cleaning the mess his last victim made when the alarm connected to the Dursley's went off. It always went off; it was an alarm connected to Harry and it tracked the progress of the abuse the Dursley's had inflicted. This meant it measured the amount of pain they put Harry through but this time the alarm was whining so loud it suggested Harry was dying. Albus panicked. He couldn't die now! He had plans for the boy! He had a path to follow - his fate was written in the words of that prophecy! Harry will defeat Tom and he will make sure Harry gets into a tragic accident afterwards, in which he dies, and gain his fame. That's how it will work! Well, it wont if he doesn't get a wriggle on and go save the boy's life.

When Albus reached Harry's home for the summer, he noticed some things that you would most definitely not see at the Dursley's. Their door was ajar, and the whole neighbourhood was outside... That was strange. Were they holding a bake sale? No cant be, the building is on fire. He wondered how that happened. The third thing he noticed was the blood. Now blood in the Dursley household was not unusual, but in this quantity it was certainly eye brow raising. This couldn't have come from someone Harry's size. So whose was it? One of the crowds? No, they all looked fine.

The last observations he made, was when he managed to push through the crowd into the burning building. Vernon's body lay mangled on the floor in the hallway. Well, Albus thought, that explains the blood. As he walked further into the house, he could smell burning flesh. As he turned left in the kitchen, he saw two bodies hung by the fire place burnt to a crisp in the middle of the raging inferno. The heat was most intense here and Albus thought he should probably go before his beautiful beard singed off. It took him 50 years to get it that long!

As he apparated away, he remembered Harry. He had obviously done this, the abuse and anger must have finally gotten to him, he thought with a grim smile. Shame he ran away, not it will take him a while to find him and keep him on a tight leash.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:
> 
> Wassup guys. 8th chapter is out. Woo! Dumbledore is a creature, can you guess what? There will be more hints later, but for now, I would love to see your ideas. Comments make me smile so :-)
> 
> I just thought I would say, that I am actually winging this book. I have no idea what happens, I am legit making it up as I go along. There are some things that are fixed, like Dumbledore's creature and the fact the 'Dark side' rescue Harry and that this is a Drarry book but one thing I just randomly decided was to make Drarry soulmates. What can I say? I'm a sucker for soulmate Drarry. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this book so far, comments, votes and shares would be lovely. xx
> 
> Laters! ~Jaz


	10. Chapter 9

Harry woke up disoriented. Where was he? Why wasn't in pain? It took him a minute to remember what happened. He gasped when he did. He killed Vernon. The Malfoy's and Snape rescued him and Tom too! And, what was that bright golden light around him and Draco? It was pretty but very painful at the same time.

Harry slowly wriggled out of the bed he was in admiring the bedding as he went. He needed to pee. Where was the bathroom?

He padded around in the dark trying to a light switch but then remembered. His wand! He silently accioed his wand and waited for it to smack into his hand. When his wand arrived, he cast a silent lumos and screamed when the room lit up. There they were; the Malfoy's, Tom and Snape sitting on chairs, well slumping in Draco's case, wide awake looking like they were scared shitless. Harry was breathing so hard and he had almost pissed himself with fright. He heard Draco giggle slightly before muffling it. He glared in his direction.

"How long have you guys been there?" Harry demanded. "We have been here the whole time Harry. You woke us up by the way." Tom replied an amused smile playing on his lips. Draco's giggles got louder and Harry glared harder. "What's so funny ferret?" he sneered. Draco could not contain it; he snorted so loud and fell off his chair laughing his head off trying to speak but failing every time he tried. Gasping for breath, he finally calmed enough to speak, "I'm sorry Harry, it was just your face and yo-your scream and it was so funny and I cant stop laughing. I am sorry! Honest!" He broke into another fit of giggles again. "It looked like you were about to piss yourself!!"

Harry pouted, "I was!!! I got up to find the bathroom, couldn't find a light, remembered I had a wand and then cast lumos to see where I was going and you were all THERE!!! I literally was almost pissing myself!!!" Draco laughed harder if that was even possible. Even Lucius and Severus had to clamp their mouths shut to stop their chuckles escaping. Narcissa didn't bother, she was grinning widely at Harry's discomfort and her son's giggle fit. Tom just sat there, looking slightly amused by it all.

"So, where's the bathroom?" Harry demanded. Draco snorted one last time before composing himself and leading Harry out of the room.

"When you go out of your room, you turn left-"

"Wait. My room?" Harry interrupted Draco with disbelief in his voice.

Draco frowned. "Of course Harry, it is your room now. If you prefer, you could share with me."

"I've never had a room so beautiful. What does yours look like?"

"We can go there after you have peed. I need to change my clothes and as you don't have any, you can borrow some of mine." He smiled at Harry before returning to his instructions of how to get to the bathroom. "Anyways, before you interrupted me," a weak glare was thrown Harry's way and Harry smiled sheepishly. "You turn left, go down the hall and it is the first door on the right. My bedroom is right opposite it so if you need me, I'm there." He smiled at Harry again as they reached the bathroom. "Here you go, I'll be in my room just there alright?"

Harry hummed and flashed a grin at Draco before disappearing into the bathroom. He sighed 'this is so weird'. The past few months have been a rollercoaster for Harry, discovering his cheating friends, being choked to death by potions, learning about his history with Grapclaw in Gringotts, scaring the shit out of the Headmaster and then him retaliating by forcing Harry to live with his abusive relatives. And then being rescued by the 'Dark Lord', his husband and his crush and crushes family. Plus, what was that light that had surrounded him and Draco?

Harry finished in the bathroom, chuckling at the expensive soap on the sink as he washed his hands. Once he had finished he stood there, staring into the mirror. His hair was greasy from not being able to shower and he felt so unclean. He couldn't wait for a lovely hot shower. He observed that he didn't hurt anymore, the scars were faded instead of being an angry red, pushing up on his skin and there were no bruises. Was this from the golden light thingy?

He pushed his shirt back down and exited the bathroom, knocking lightly on what he thought was Draco's door. A muffled, "Come in!" was barely heard and Harry hesitantly pushed open the door. He saw the room had a green theme going on, not necessarily Slytherin green, but that was there. It had a massive painting of a forest on one wall, the trees moving in the breeze. Tigers could be seen prowling around, hunting for food. Harry gasped, it was beautiful!

Draco's bed had a velvet green throw on top of a white bedding. Hiding on the bedding, emerald green dragons flew around at the sight of Harry and blew small flames. Harry giggled and walked over slowly, stroking the dragon's scales. They purred beneath his touch and rolled onto their backs. Harry laughed and gazed around the rest of the room. There was a walk in wardrobe to one side, an extra door, for what Harry suspected was a bathroom, a huge bay window overlooking the Manor's gardens and there were shelves full of books. There were so many books that the shelves were bending under the weight and some were lying on the floor in stacks.

"Hey Draco, I know what to get you for your birthday!" Harry said.

"And that is?" Draco's voice came from the closed door, confirming Harry's thoughts of it being a bathroom.

"Bookshelves!!" Harry laughed and Draco chuckled from inside the bathroom.

The door opened and Draco appeared, shirtless, obviously just having got out of a shower as water was still on his chest. He was wearing black joggers that rested low on his hips and his hair was mussed up in a sexy way. He was holding a shirt in his hand, pulling it on as Harry stared, mouth dry at his host. "I quite agree with you, I could really do with some new shelves." Draco said, voice muffled as he struggled with his shirt.

"Harry, I don't know how, but I have somehow got stuck in my shirt. Could you, could you help me please?" he asked, blushing but Harry couldn't see thankfully. Harry barked a laugh and shrugged his shoulders. "Sure!" He walked over, telling himself to behave and not do anything stupid and placed his hands on Draco's shirt. He started to lift his shirt up almost pulling it back over his head so he could detangle it when the door opened and a shout of "BOYS!" tore them apart. 

"What are you doing?! You can't just have sex, Harry needs rest and Draco you need to finish your homework! And anyway, we need to speak to you about what happened at the muggles house!" Narcissa was standing their, furious as her husband stood behind her eyes glinting in amusement.

Draco and Harry splutter, both flushing as red as tomatoes. "We weren't going to have sex! Mother!" 

"Oh yeah? So why was Harry taking your shirt off?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. 

"He was stuck! He was trying to put his shirt on but like the idiot he is got stuck and asked for help!" Harry defended.

Narcissa blushed a little. "Oh alright, I'll let you off. My bad, I misunderstood. Now, Draco let Harry have a shower, and I want you to let Harry borrow some clothes. If you do get up to any sexual activities, make sure there is no penetration, just oral and hands okay?" 

"MUM!!!!" 

Draco's mother just laughed and walked out with a gaping Lucius trailing behind. "Oh and boys? I would suggest a silencing charm, the bathroom is quite echoey. See you in an hour!"

Once his parents had left, Draco groaned. "I hate my parents, they're so embarrassing."

Harry laughed, "I don't care, I love them!" 

"Shut up you prat." Draco said and slapped Harry on the arse lightly with his shirt. 

"Trying to spank me already Draco? My, my. You are very impatient." Harry teased whilst Draco stood there in mortification. "Harry!" he whined making the raven-haired laugh again.

"You'll be screaming that at some point..." Harry said, wiggling his eyebrows, his voice dropping down a tone.

"GODDAMMIT HARRY JUST GET A GODDAMN SHOWER!" 

"Shower sex? Didn't know you were into that." 

"Fuck you." Draco groaned, he had walked right into that one.

"Please do." was all Harry said before walking over to the bathroom swinging his hips flirtatiously.

Draco's eyes couldn't look away, he was hypnotized. Only when the door had shut with a soft click did he realise he had been staring. He was so fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N - This may be my fave chapter yet. Is this going too fast? I really need to remember all the things that I have mentioned otherwise I will forget the plot. Lord, no one told me writing stories this big was such hard work!
> 
> Feedback would be lovely, especially constructive criticism!!
> 
> ~Jaz


	11. Chapter 10

Once Harry had finished in the shower and dressed in some of Draco's clothes, they headed downstairs to get some food. The adults were already seated at the table waiting for the teenagers to arrive before they started the meal. When they boys walked in side by side, Lucius started snickering quietly while Narcissa held an amused smirk on her face.

"What?" demanded Draco, annoyed with his embarrassing parents already and the meal hadn't even begun. Lucius' snickering turned to full-out laughing and he struggled to stay upright in his chair. His wife's smirk broke out into a grin as she helped her husband try to sit straight.

"How was your shower boys?" Severus asked with a blank face, eyes twinkling with amusement. "I think you'll find there were two showers, thank you very much." Harry sniffed and turned his nose up. Lucius barked out another laugh, "You got so dirty you had to shower again?! Really boys!"

The two teens spluttered and blushed furiously. "NO!" They yelled in unison. "We had separate showers father, I will have you know. And please, get your heads out of the gutters, it is highly indecorous." Draco said, embarrassed about his misbehaving family.

Harry giggled, "You would know all about being indecorous wouldn't you Draco. Don't think I didn't see you staring at my ass when I left to go to the bathroom!" Lucius practically howled before his wife who was biting back her own peals of laughter smacked him lightly. Draco buried his head in his hands. "Merlin I hate you all. Except Tom, Tom is nice to me."

Tom snorted. "Sure Draco. Whilst you're trying to console yourself, at the same time tell me something you like about Harry's ass." "TOM!" Draco yelled before slamming his head down the table. "There there," Harry cooed whilst petting Draco's hair. He got a weak glare in response and giggled. "Come on Dragon, eat up!"

Narcissa snickered, "Yeah Dragon, eat up!" "Mum!" Draco whined, lifting his head up off the table to scowl at her. She just grinned; smug bitch, he thought.

"Food?" Tom asked. "Of course, dear guest. Where are my manners?" Lucius said and clapped his hands twice. Food appeared on the table making Harry gasp in delight. There were foods like roast duck in a sauce that goes with it (A/N – it is obvious I don't know what I'm saying? XD) with a load of vegetables surrounding. On another platter sat a variation of salads that looked very enticing. There were multiple breads and cheese lying around too, making Harry's mouth water.

"Go on then Harry." Draco whispered in his ear, and nudged him slightly. Harry smiled at him shyly before picking a bit of everything. Draco did the same, both teens not realising how hungry they really were.

Once everyone was served, they ate in silence. It wasn't awkward, it was a comforting silence. The silence was broken when Tom cleared his throat after taking a sip of his wine. "We should talk about what happened yesterday."

Harry squirmed, not really wanting to talk about it but knowing he had to. Everyone must have so many questions... 

"I agree, but first shall we finish this gorgeous meal and then head to the sitting room for comfort?" Narcissa suggested glaring slightly at Tom for unsettling Harry. Tom smiled sheepishly and nodded in agreement. "Good." Narcissa said before Lucius clapped his hands once more and the food disappeared to be replaced with lots of desserts. Lucius smiled at Harry's awed expression. "Gon on child, take whatever you want and however much you want." 

Harry looked up at him, "Really?" he asked slightly breathless. Draco glowered at Lucius, wanting Harry's expression of delight and happiness aimed at him. Lucius saw his sons jealousy and smirked, making Draco glower harder. Harry noticed Draco's expression and snickered quietly. "Something wrong Draco?" Harry asked, innocently. 

Draco cleared his throat and a faint blush washed across his cheeks before responding to the boy who he thought was really an angel in disguise. "Yes, I'm fine Harry," he smiled briefly, eyes darting around the table before lighting up when they saw a certain dish. "Would you like some treacle tart Harry?" He asked sweetly, making Lucius snort at Draco's attempt at regaining Harry's attention. He quickly glared at his father before looking at Harry finding adoration shining through his eyes towards Draco. Draco felt the jealousy in his chest subside for now. He grabbed a plate and then proceeded to plop 4 treacle tarts on the ceramic before passing it to Harry with a fork. 

"Draco... I can't eat all this. I'll be sick!" Draco chuckled, "Well, eat as much as you can and I will finish it. Okay?" Harry sighed and nodded. Draco grinned and started to pick out his own plate of desserts piling it high. He got a few weird looks from the adults but he sniffed and glared lightly at them, challenging then to tell him to remove some. They backed off. 

"Can we go to the sitting room to eat and chat there? Please?" Draco asked politely, begging his parents. He just wanted to have an excuse to cuddle Harry and where would be a better place than the love seat next to the fire? Narcissa sighed and nodded. "Of course, just don't spill anything okay?" she asked sternly. The teens grinned at her before running off with their sugary treats to claim their seats. 

Severus spoke up, "I can't wait to see their faces when we tell them." Tom smirked, "I have a feeling it will be a pensieve moment." The adults snickered before grabbing their own desserts and following the boys into the sitting room. They were blessed by the sight of Draco feeding Harry a forkful of treacle tart, blushing furiously and swaddled in blankets, cocooned together on the love seat by the fire. Tom snorted quietly, and lowered his voice so the teens couldn't hear. "I bet this is why Draco asked to sit in here with dessert..." he trailed off looking very smug when Draco kissed the top of Harry's head affectionately, not even realising he did it. Harry blushed more. Draco had pulled Harry so Harry was snuggled in between Draco's legs, his back to Draco's chest, their plates lay forgotten on the coffee table next to them as they curled into each other, practically glowing with happiness and content. 

Narcissa cooed whilst looking at them all sappy-like, basically melting at the cute moment. "They are so head over heels for each other and they don't even realise it. I bet when we tell them they will be even closer and even cuter. I don't think I could stand it!" She squealed the last bit quite loudly gaining the teens attentions. Harry's blush which had started to fade came back full force and started to fidget but Draco pulled him close and kissed him on the head again making Harry blush even darker and Draco finally realised what he did. He made a sort of strangled noise and flushed even darker than Harry, making the adults laugh at him. 

"That's the second time you have done that now. Did you not even realise you were doing it?" Severus asked curiously. Draco shook his head, "No, I didn't. I just had an urge to do it but I put it off. Apparently, I did it anyway. Which, not gonna to lie, is a bit worrying because there are some things I want to do but I shouldn't..." He trailed off and Harry frowned, "Like what?" 

"I want to claim you." Draco said bluntly, eyes scanning Harry for his reaction. He could hear the adults spluttering over by the door but was entranced by the emotions passing across Harry's beautiful face. Harry had spaced out a little, blush still prominent, lips parted slightly, staring at Draco with an unknown emotion. Draco raised an eyebrow, the movement breaking Harry out of his trance with a jolt and he scrambled away from Draco, putting his head in his hands trying to calm his racing heart. Draco felt hurt but forced his mask up hiding his emotions not wanting to look stupid and heartbroken. 

The adults frowned slightly at Harry's reaction before finally taking a seat opposite the boys. "What's wrong child?" Lucius asked hesitantly. Harry released a choked sob, looking down into his hands. Alarm flooded across everyone's faces, looking at each other in bewilderment and nervousness. "Child, we can't help if you don't tell us what's wrong." Narcissa said softly, kneeling next to the crying teen. "Me!!! I'm what's wrong! I-I'm a freak, I sh-shouldn't want what Draco said but I did and it's wrong-I'm wrong." He sobbed harder as Narcissa pulled him into her lap. 

"Harry, it's actually normal to feel like this..." Narcissa said into Harry's hair. "Really?" he asked, bright green doe eyes peeking up from under his hair. "Yes, Harry, it is." She reassured. "This actually is something we needed to talk about. It concerns the golden ball of light yesterday," "The one that made me hurt?" Narcissa flinched. "Yes Harry, the one that made you hurt." 

Harry's lips formed a silent 'oh' before wriggling out of Narcissa grasp and hesitantly moved towards Draco. Silently, Draco opened his arms wide and Harry launched himself into his arms still crying slightly. Draco kissed the top of his head again but didn't blush. He had made Harry- HIS HARRY - upset!! How could he do such a thing?! 

"Boys, I need you to look at me. This is important." Tom demanded. Both boys turned their heads towards him curiously. "Now, what just happened and that golden light are connected, yes? That light only appears when a magical person is in unbelievable amounts of pain and their soulmate is in the same room." He stopped to let it sink in. 

In unison two sets of eyes, one bright green the other dark grey, widened in disbelief and understanding looking at the other before looking away again. "So... what you're saying is that... we're soulmates?" Draco whispered shakily. Tom nodded. "Oh my god." Harry breathed before passing out in Draco's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N PLEASE READ LOVELIES!!
> 
> Woah!!!! Harry is such a drama queen. 'Oh i just found out me and my crush are soulmates so I'm just gonna go ahead and faint into his arms like a damsel in distress'
> 
> So..... what do you think? I feel like my writing has progressed slightly over the course of this. The chapters are slowly getting longer lol. I have already gone through the earlier chapters and tried to make them longer but it didn't make much of a difference not gonna lie. 
> 
> This is my last week at online school and I spend my sports lessons writing this story as they are free periods. I write this on my laptop, and my laptop is strictly school only so I am doing this under my parents noses... This means that I will not be able to update weekly as I have attempted to. I will be writing on my phone from now on and that means I will get frustrated with my fat thumbs so updates will be much slower andddddddddddd the chapters may be shorter.... Sorry.
> 
> I hope this doesn't deter any of you my lovely readers, but I thought I should probably give you a heads up. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you like this chapter. Tell me your thoughts!! I look forward to reading your feedback and your comments. I love reading peoples comments. Makes me feel accomplished and proud. 
> 
> So please, comment, vote, share, kudos(what platform am I on again?! XD) and save in you libraries! That would be lovely 🥰🥰
> 
> Ta! 
> 
> ~ Jaz x


	12. Chapter 11

_In unison two sets of eyes, one bright green the other dark grey, widened in disbelief and understanding looking at the other before looking away again. "So... what you're saying is that... we're soulmates?" Draco whispered shakily. Tom nodded. "Oh my god." Harry breathed before passing out in Draco's arms._

"Harry!!" Draco cried before shaking the raven haired shoulders frantically. A panicking Draco is not a very smart Draco. His mother thrust a wand under his nose and told him to calm down. "Panicking wont help him Draco." The boy nodded, took a deep breath to compose himself and then he grabbed his wand before shouting "Aguamenti!". A stream of water trickled onto Harry's face making him splutter as he breathed in and opened his eyes.

"That was such a Draco reaction. I am so disappointed in you Harry." Narcissa teased lightly. "Mum!" She just laughed.

Harry just sat there in Draco's arms a dazed look on his face, still trying to process the information he had just been given. "We are soulmates?" He breathed. Draco nodded and Harry's face lit up. "Awesome!!" Was all Draco got before Harry smashed his lips onto Draco's. Draco's hands flew up to grab Harry's head and hold him in place as he kissed back. Harry tilted his head more to the side to allow Draco more room to get closer. To reward him, Draco swept his tongue across Harry's full, lower lip making the raven haired gasp. Draco swallowed the gasp and plundered his soulmates mouth, tasting every single inch of him.

A cough pulled them out of their lust induced haze and they blushed heavily. "Hot but seriously. Leave that to the bedroom boys. Please. I don't really want to see my son ravishing his future husband in front of me." Begged Draco's father. Narcissa and Severus giggled and Draco wrinkled his nose in disgust. "Bleugh, father please don't call us making out hot." "If you wish," Lucius said smirking.

"Anyways! We need to have a serious chat, boys." Tom pulled everyone back on track. "Okay, so we know that you can only find your soulmate if one is in unbelievable amounts of pain and the other is in the same room right? The fact that you two have found each other, and so young I might add, is astounding yet sad. The amount of pain Harry was in makes me want to kill those muggles all over again. But, I am happy for both of you. Finding your soulmate is rare, finding them and living together is even rarer."

"But why is living together rare?" Harry said, voicing the question Draco was thinking. Tom sighed. "As I said, soulmates can only find each other when one is in immense pain. Most of the time, this pain they feel was due to a fatal injury such as a stab wound. The soulmates would recognise one another. They try to bond quickly but most bond too slowly to prevent the death of the other. The pain of being apart from your soulmate once you find them tears you apart and the sadness makes you kill your self. It is unbearable and I hope you never have to feel it. That is why it is so rare." The room was filled with a dull, gloomy silence.

"That's so sad." Draco whispered. "Yes it is." Severus agreed. "Harry, do you feel in pain anymore?" Harry startled. "Ummm, no actually... did - did Draco heal me?" Tom nodded, "Yes, when you two bonded, the red light inside the golden sphere represented your pain Harry. The bit that came from Draco was due to his nose but the rest was from your beatings." He glowered darkly. "I can't believe those filthy muggles abused a magical child." Tom muttered quietly, but not quiet enough for Harry to not hear. Harry chuckled into Dracos chest. "They paid Tom, but if I could, I would make them scream more. Suffer more. Oh well." Everyone else nodded in agreement.

"So, when they red ball exploded, that removed my pain?" Harry asked. "Yes child. That is exactly what it did." Harry bit his lip thoughtfully. "If I get hurt again, would it heal like that again?"

Draco growled, "First off, I wont let you get hurt again. Ever. And-"

"Yes, I know love. But what if I stub my toe or I get a paper cut?" Harry interrupted Draco's rant about how and why Harry will never get hurt again. Draco shrugged his shoulders, jolting Harry from where he was settled. Severus chuckled lightly, "If you ever get hurt again, it can only healed by your soulmates touch or a direct relatives touch. For example, if Draco is unavailable for any reason, Lucius or Narcissa could heal Harry in his place. But Draco, can unfortunately only be healed by Harry and Harry only as we killed his last relatives yesterday."

Draco hummed lightly before frowning. "Speaking of relatives, why did they hurt you?" Harry sighed. "Ask the hard questions first why dont you?" Harry teased. "When I was orphaned, I was left with my muggle relatives. That was the first mistake. Petunia was jealous of my mother. She hated her sister and despised magic. It was a wonderful thing she could not weild. From the very start I was bound to be neglected by her. Dumbledore, however, anticipated this and ensured it would happen by paying them to abuse me. He wanted me broken, easy to manipulate and manage for his own uses and plans."

Harry shuffled into Draco's side more, wiggling to get comfortable. "From 3 I was doing chores. I was always fed the scraps. I didnt have a decent meal unless they were forced to take me out with them into public. It would look suspicious if I didnt I anything to eat whilst they did. Hogwarts saved me from almost dying of starvation, however, I never managed to get seconds or anything particularly filling. It was Dumbledores way of controlling me. By controlling what I ate, he controlled my body and so my mind. I have always been aware of my weight. I hated it. I always felt like I was too fat, that would be the Dursley's speaking."

"My poor Harry." Draco mumbled into the ravens hair. He stroked the back of his head in soothing motions knowing that this was a difficult topic for his soulmate. Harry smiled sadly before continuing. "Did you read my chart? The punishment one?" Everyone nodded. "If I do one thing wrong, I get a specific punishment for it. Depending on the situation depends on the severity of the punishment. Dudley, my cousin, was a bully. Not just in the house but outside too. He was the reason I didnt have any friends. Yet another plan from Dumbledore. Since my parents died my life has been controlled. Its tiring." Harry sighed.

Draco gasped in realisation. "So _that's_ why you were being nice to the Slytherins and cruel to the Gryffindors!" Harry grinned. "Yup! I wanted to show I was in control now. Not them. _Me_." Draco huffed a laugh, "I think it worked love." He said, carding his fingers through Harry's hair. Harry hummed, content with his life now. He could vaguely hear sniffles from the adults but a sharp voice cut through them.

"What. The. Hell. Is. _He_. Doing. Here."

Harry bolted up and turned around to face the voice. He recognised it, but wasnt sure why. Low, very deep and, it was quite similar to a growl. He took in the big, thick coat hanging off broad shoulders packed full of muscle, the tshirt stretched so thin over a muscular chest that the man should have not even bothered to put one on. Dark jeans wrapped around thick thighs and unlaced boots finished the outfit. Shaggy hair was pulled up into a bun on the back if the mans head which was covered in scars.

It was Fenrir Greyback.

**A/N What do you think happens next??? Literally just made this up on the spot. Well, the ending that is. I'm so excited to be posting!! Let me know your thought pleaseeeeee. Even if it is to tell me to stop putting A/N's in lol. Happy reading! ~ Jaz xx**


	13. Chapter 12

_It was Fenrir Greyback._

"FENNY!!!!!" Harry yelled before launching himself at the werewolf. Fenrir soon found his arms full of Harry Potter in front of his Lord, his Lords husband and his most loyal family. Well, shit.

"Uhh, I can explain!" He managed to get out whilst he had a 16 year old cutting off his oxygen. Harry laughed happily and then pulled back giving Fenrir enough space to breathe again. "Dont worry Fenny. Its okay." He reassured. "You know those muggles I told you about? I asked Severus for help and they saved me! Although that wasn't what I asked for but I'm not complaining."

Fenrir smiled at Harry before looking back towards his Lord. He set Harry down who scampered back to his soulmate and let Draco use him as a pillow. The werewolf smiled at the sight, happy to see Harry finally happy, content and safe. Turning back to face Tom, he was most with a steely glare making him flinch. Harry saw this and cut in fearing for his friends life.

"Okay, Tom. Please. He helped me. Please don't punish him or anything. He was doing what any decent person would do!" Tom didn't say anything, acting as if he hadn't heard Harry. Fenrir swallowed in fear, back stiff with anticipation.

"I remember, very specifically, saying that you were to leave Harry Potter alone. Even if he comes to you for help. Which was unlikely." Tom's voice was as cold as his glare. "Explain yourself."

Fenrir shuffled his feet and sighed looking down at the ground. "It was the first week of July? I think? And, I was in Knockturn Alley looking for some stuff when I was approached by a child. The child was covered foot to head in soot from a fireplace. They had obviously said the wrong word when stepping into the floo." He broke off, looking at Harry asking him how much he wanted to tell them. "You can tell them everything Fenny." Harry's voice soothed his fears.

The werewolf turned back to his Master. "It was Harry but I didn't know that yet. He came up to me, recognising me from the wanted posters..."

_.:Flashback:._

_Fenrir was looking around Knockturn Alley for some potions ingredients for Severus who was making a_ _fresh_ _batch of wolfsbane and checking on the werewolf packs hidden in the shadows. He had just stepped out of an apothecary when he was approached by a teenager. This teenager had a cloak over their head and was covered in soot._

_"Hello Fenrir Greyback. Can you help me please?"_ _The childs voice was_ _unwavering_ _. Fear was not_ _present_ _in their tone, surprising the werewolf._

_Fenrir sniffed around him for a minute before pulling back and humming. The hum sounded more like a growl than necessary but oh_ _well_ _. "What do you want." He huffed out, anxious to get home and prepare for the full moon._

_"I need to get back to Diagon Alley and go to Gringotts. I, unfortunately misspoke the words when_ _I_ _flooed and ended up in the_ _wrong_ _place_ _. I got lost trying_ _to_ _get out."_

_"Tell me why you need to go to Gringotts and I will_ _help_ _you. Consider it_ _you're_ _payment_ _to_ _me."_ _Fenrir_ _was_ _always_ _curious_ _. It was a need he_ _couldn't_ _satisfy._

_The teenagers head moved inside the hood, making Fenrir assume he was_ _cocking_ _his head and_ _considering_ _the deal._

_"Okay..." the boy said hesitantly. "Um, please dont kill me or anything, and especially please don't take me back to_ _your_ _Lord..."_

_Now this was suspicous. A_ _light_ _supporter? Asking a werewolf, a wanted_ _werewolf_ _, for help?_ _Strange_ _._

_"If_ _your_ _story is good enough,_ _I_ _may just so happen to forget my duties..."_ _He_ _trailed_ _off_ _expectantly_ _._

_"_ _I'm_ _an_ _orphan_ _. My_ _parents_ _were_ _light_ _supporters and so am I. However,_ _I_ _have a few_ _reasons_ _to challenge why_ _I_ _should support_ _the light." The boy stopped._

_"Carry on."_ _Demanded_ _Fenrir, curiosity killing him slowly._

_"I, um, well_ _I_ _was raised with muggles, but I'm a half blood. I was introduced to this_ _world_ _when_ _I_ _was 11 and over the_ _years I_ _have_ _realised_ _that_ _some things_ , _important things, have been kept from me."_

_"Such as?"_

_"My key for my vault in Gringotts for_ _example_ _. I wanted to know why Hogwarts had my key and not my guardians. Or maybe why_ _I_ _feel so much powerful_ _magic in_ _my veins yet_ _I am_ _unable to_ _access all of it. Or why_ _I_ _am only allowed to take out a certain sum of money every trip to Gringotts. It has made me very suspicous of some people_ _I_ _have_ _surrounded_ _myself with." The_ _boy_ _replied, anger evident in his calm_ _tone_ _._

_"Name."_ _Fenrir had_ _to_ _know this_ _boys name. Maybe he_ _could_ _sway him to the dark?_

_A_ _swallow_ _. A shaky breath. "Harry Potter, sir."_

_Merlin's_ _saggy knickers._

_"Follow me kid." Fenrir turned away and started walking off,_ _never_ _looking back to see if the boy was following him or not._

_.:_ _End_ _of flashback:._

"On the walk over to Gringotts we spoke. I learned how he has been treated, what his friends think of him and who he knows and thinks he can trust. Strangely, although we met like, 20 minutes prior, he felt he could trust me. I mean, he trusted me enough to tell me of his crush on a certain platinum blond haired, grey eyed slytherin..." Fenrir smirked at Harry's discomfort whilst Draco snorted and Harry blushed.

"I offered to stay with Harry while he discovered the truths about this world and he accepted. Turns out, I was needed. I had to explain many things that the goblins had because Harry was confused by their wording." Fenrir looked back towards his Lord. "I'm sorry my Lord, for disobeying your order, but I had to help him. No child, magical or muggle should have to go through what he has been through. I hope you understand. If you dont, I will leave if you so wish..." Fenrir trailed off sadly, head hung down in shame. Harry looked on in surprise and glanced at Tom, pleading with his eyes to let him be.

The Dark Lord sighed and looked down. Severus patted his knee in comfort and Tom looked back up to Fenrir. "Why? Why did you help him?"

"He reminded me of you and your husband. Broken, helpless and in need of hope. He has been through a similar past to you two, and if the need would arise, I would have left you to follow him." Fenrir flinched at the fire in Tom's and Severus' eyes at the mention if their past. Severus' eyes softened.

Meanwhile, Harry was gaping at his friend. He would have left his Lord to follow him instead!?

"I would have done the same Fenrir." Severus said softly. Tom sighed again. "And I too, would have done the same. Come, sit down Fenrir. There is much to discuss." Tom turned to Harry. "If it is okay, may we know what you discovered?" Harry nodded hesitantly. "I suspect it may be a long explanation as I would have to go back and explain some things. So to make things easier... does anyone have a pensive?"

"Yes, I do." Said Lucius as he stood up and left the room. He came back a few moments later with a dish of water floating before him. It rested on top of the coffee table beside Harry's and Draco's half finished desserts. Draco cleared them off and a house elf took them away. Slowly, Harry extracted the needed memories and dropped them into the pensive. This process was silent, no words were spoken by anyone; they were all waiting in anticipation.

"You may look now." Harry whispered.

Tom took a deep breath before dipping his face into the water. Severus and Lucius then followed. "Are you sure you want me to see Harry?" Narcissa asked quietly. Harry nodded. "Of course! Draco and Fenny too."

The rest of the people submerged their faces and watched the memories play.   
  


**A/N Well, that is chapter 12 done.**

**Next chapter will just me the pensieve memories I think. That will take me a while to write. I have started though!!**

**Happy reading lovelies**

**~Jaz xx**

**Wed 22, 2020**


	14. Chapter 13

_Smoky figures appeared and settled as human shapes. One spoke, "Hello Fenrir Greyback. Can you help me please?"_

_Another figure, assumed to be Fenrir, said "what do you want."_

_"I need to get back to Diagon Alley and go to Gringotts. I, unfortunately misspoke the words when I flooed and ended up in the wrong place. I got lost trying to get out."_

_"Tell me why you need to go to Gringotts and I will help you. Consider it you're payment to me."_

_The teenagers head moved inside the hood._

_"Okay..." the boy said hesitantly. "Um, please dont kill me or anything, and especially please don't take me back to your Lord..."_

_"If your story is good enough, I may just so happen to forget my duties..." He trailed off expectantly._

_"I'm an orphan. My parents were light supporters and so am I. However, I have a few reasons to challenge why I should support the light." The boy stopped._

_"Carry on." Demanded Fenrir._

_"I, um, well I was raised with muggles, but I'm a half blood. I was introduced to this world when I was 11 and over the years I have realised that some things, important things, have been kept from me."_

_"Such as?"_

_"My key for my vault in Gringotts for example. I wanted to know why Hogwarts had my key and not my guardians. Or maybe why I feel so much powerful magic in my veins yet I am unable to access all of it. Or why I am only allowed to take out a certain sum of money every trip to Gringotts. It has made me very suspicous of some people I have surrounded myself with." The boy replied, anger evident in his calm tone._

_"Name."_

_A swallow. A shaky breath. "Harry Potter, sir."_

_●_

_A goblin stood in front of two figures._

_"How can I help?"_

_"I want to go over my records and information, especially my vaults"_

_"Of course sir. Follow me please."_

_●_

_"What do you mean I have charms on me!?"_

_A smoky goblin coughed into his hand and looked down at his feet. "I'm sorry Mr Potter, but Mr Dumbledore placed charms on you. They were to sway you to follow him. The charms were subtle things, for example when someone shows you kindness you would trust them slightly more. Or if you met someone who was being mean, you would dislike them more. It isn't anything major-"_

_"Anything major?! ANYTHING MAJOR?! These charms have been governing me since I stepped into the Wizarding world. If it wasn't for them I would be in a very different place right now. Merlin I should have taken Draco's hand in first year..."_

_"I'm sorry Mr Potter. However, I do have some good news."_

_"Pray do tell." Sarcasm rolled off the hazy figure's tongue._

_"Now that you know of the charms, they are easier to resist and the weaker ones are will be inactive."_

_A sigh. "Thank you Grapclaw. May we look over my vaults now? In person? I have only accessed my trust fund and I wish to see if I can find anything of my parent's."_

_"Of course Mr Potter."_

_●_

_"Wow!"_

_"There's so much money."_

_"Oh look! It's my mother's baby blanket."_

_"I wonder if my parents made paintings of them. Maybe I could talk to them!"_

_"Is that a sword?"_

_"What the hell is that thing?! It's hideous!"_

_"Ooooohhh. That book looks interesting."_

_"What does this say? Flea-m-o-nt P-otte-r. My grandfather! I wonder if I can activate the painting..."_

_"WHERE ARE THE BLOODY INSTRUCTIONS?!"_

_"NO! I do not want to know how to breed lizards and pugs! Get that revolting manual away from me!"_

_"Oooh, money."_

_"Oh my god! A chest of Dragon eggs!!!"_

_"Grapclaw, what's this?"_

_"A stone Mr Potter."_

_"Huh?"_

_"It's from the wall, sir."_

_"Oh."_

_"More money?!"_

_"What's this? Sleakeazys. Potions book. Bo-ring." A thud echoed in the vault, sounding much like the sound of a thick tome hitting the floor._

_"Fathers diary!! I'll read it later."_

_"101 ways to transfigure everyday objects into means of pleasure. Ew. McGonagall would be horrified if she knew you could turn a screw from a table into a- what the hell even is that? where does it go?"_

_"Oh. That's where it goes. No thank you." A book slams shut._

_"Alright Grapclaw, I am done here. Could you bring up a list of transactions from my vaults please? Ta."_

_●_

_"Thank you Grapclaw, really. Take as much money as required for payment from the Potter vault please."_

_"Thank you Mr Potter. You're too kind."_

_"Well Fenny. It appears I must go now."_

_"Yes, it appears we must part."_

_A silence descended for a moment._

_"It sounds like we're lovers..."_

_"Shut up Cub. Anyways, we both know you have your sights set upon a certain platinum blond slytherin with silver for eyes."_

_"SHUT UP FENNY!"_

Laughter followed the watchers as they were pulled back to the present. 


	15. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N... um... so... it may get a bit hot where you are... PLEASE DON'T JUDGE ME. FIRST TIME WRITING SMUTTY TYPE SHIT.
> 
> Its only a small bit.
> 
> In public.
> 
> And a shop.
> 
> JUST READ IT WHILST I HIDE MY FACE IN MY HANDS.

***

"Boys! Wake up!!" Narcissa's voice pulled Draco and Harry from their sweet dreams. She had walked into Draco's room to wake the soulmates up and had found them spooning on top of Draco's covers, still in their clothes from yesterday. The dragons on the bed spread were curled around the twins boys protectively making Narcissa coo internally.

With a soft smile, she proceeded to finish waking them up. "We are going shopping today, for multiple things. First your books for this year and-"

"Mother, if we are not going to get clothes for my beautiful soulmate, I am not leaving this bed until tomorrow." Draco grumbled sleepily at his mother and she looked on in amusement as Harry, still sleepy, flushed from his words.

"Yes Dragon, that is the other plan for today. Play dress up with Harry. You can pick his clothes, if that's alright with Harry of course." She looked at Harry before being startled by Draco's shout of "Fuck yes!". A fist pump into the air accompanied this exclamation, making Narcissa frown and Harry giggle.

"Language Draco!" Draco looked suitably chastised as his mother scolded him in front of his soulmate. He blushed before muttering a short apology.

Smiling once more, Narcissa reminded the boys to get dressed as soon as possible and come down for some waffles.

Ten minutes later, both boys were dressed in simple but beautiful robes that oozed authority and money. Harry's were slightly too big as they were Draco's but he didn't mind. Draco thought it was adorable and sexy as fuck that his soulmate is borrowing his clothes.

After stuffing themselves full of waffles, everyone thanked the house elves before rushing to the floo. They each called out 'Diagon Alley', threw a pinch of floo powder and disappeared through the green flames, reappearing out the other side in the Leaky Cauldron.

Once the floo had spat everyone out, they split up into three groups. Narcissa, Harry and Draco left to get clothes for Harry whilst Lucius fetched Harry's school books for the year. Tom and Severus pondered off towards an apothecary to get potion ingredients for a special potion.

Draco grabbed Harry by the hand and practically dragged him through the thick crowds of people doing last minute shopping. Narcissa huffed and tried to keep up but eventually lost the boys. She knew where they were heading and so she set off towards Mr Coalfield's Dress for Any Occasion.

Once the young soulmates were before the big glass windows of the required shop, Draco halted and grinned at Harry mischievously. With no warning, Draco wrapped his hand into the front of Harry's - no _Draco's_ robes - and kissed him full on the mouth. Harry squeaked in surprise before he let a muffled giggle loose between their lips and Draco smirked.

He pulled Draco flush to him, grabbing onto whatever he could find with curious hands - shoulders, waist, arms, face and at one point, his arse. Draco nipped his bottom lip every so often, making Harry weak in the knees and turning his wandering hands desperate.

Harry resolved to kiss, no _snog,_ Draco more often because this felt better than _anything_ and he absolutely needed _mor_ e.

Draco tilted his head to the side to deepen the kiss and relished the moan that escaped Harry's lips when he plunged his tongue inside the Gryffindors mouth. He was so focused on mapping Harry's mouth with his tongue and getting more noises like that from Harry he didn't notice when he had started to grind against the raven haired boy. When Harry tore his mouth from Draco's, panting and looking thoroughly debauched, Draco finally realised where they were and what they were doing.

Both boys flushed the deepest red they could and didn't dare look around. They were too busy biting their lips and trying not to giggle to notice the adults that were basically right next to them.

"Bloody hell cub!"

Harry whipped his head around as fast as lightning to look at who spoke. The man wore a leather jacket with deep blue jeans and a pair of thick black boots. His partner wore the same but he was holding a leather satchel and had many scars on his face. The one who spoke had black shoulder length hair that contrasted to his friends sandy blond locks.

"Sirius! Remus! I missed you so much!" Draco watched as Harry untangled himself from him and flung himself at the two men with a flame of jealousy flickering inside his tummy. Sirius laughed heartily at his godson and beamed brightly.

Remus noticed Draco's thunderous expression and smiled knowingly. "Hey, cub, might want to get back to your boyfriend..." Harry turned around to look at Draco who was trying and failing to paste an innocent look onto his face. Harry giggled before throwing himself into his soulmates arms. He kissed Draco hard on the mouth and discretely squeezed Draco's bulge making the blond want to take him right there and then.

A cough pulled them from their once-sweet-but-now-makeout-to-sex-session and the boys saw a smug Sirius and an amused Remus.

"Anyways, as I was saying. Why are you shagging _Draco Malfoy_ in _public_?? Have you lost your mind? Skeeter would have a field day!" Sirius scolded. Remus rolled his eyes in exasperation at his partner and Harry groaned and buried his face into Draco's chest. "Oh, also, have you two snagged yet? That sexual tension I saw in your third year was _unbearable_." He winked cheekily at the two teenagers. Draco chuckled before replying. "Not yet dear cousin, but I hope soon." Harry looked up face flaming at his mate and opened his mouth to speak when Remus interrupted. "You two have the same scent. What is going on?"

Harry looked to Draco and they had a silent conversation through their eyes. Eventually Draco nodded and Harry smiled before casting a Muffliato around the four. "We are soulmates! Over the summer, I asked Sev for help. The Dursleys were particularly abusive this holiday so I was forced to ask for help. I asked Severus, thinking he may have a soft spot for Lily still and he is good at healing. I was anticipating a portkey to Pomfrey. Instead I got this gorgeous blonde, an awesome second mother, a snarky second father and two amazing uncles. They took me in and I have been with them since." Harry smiled at Draco and snuggled into him.

Remus grinned and Sirius stood mouth agape. "Wow!" The dark haired man breathed. "That's amazing! It's so rare! Tell me the rest of the details later. I'm sure you're quite busy today."

Harry nodded. "Yes, we are clothes shopping for me. We were about to walk in but Draco kissed me and... then..." The raven haired blushed furiously as he remembered exactly what just happened. Sirius snorted and Draco just smirked. "The owner of this shop is a flirtatious prat who takes a shot at anything that moves. I swear I saw him flirting with an owl once. That was amusing."

Harry frowned. "But how does kissing me deal with him?" Remus sighed and rolled his eyes. "Well cub, Draco was staking his claim on you so the owner would know your off limits. It was quite a smart idea to be honest." Draco beamed at the compliment from his old Professor.

Sirius hummed and then giggled. He turned to Remus with a smile on his face. "Remember when we were like that at age 15? Literally couldn't keep our hands off each other once we had sex." Remus flushed before punching his mate in the shoulder. Harry's face was pinched in a way that signified disgust. "Ew, Siri I did not need to know that." Draco snorted before steering Harry into the shop.

"Come along beautiful boy of mine. We must get you gorgeous clothes to go with your breathtaking body." Harry laughed before waving goodbye to his godfather and his werewolf.

They entered the shop and were immediately pounced upon by Mr Coalfield himself. He looked a bit pissed and was eyeing Harry suggestively.

Draco growled and pulled Harry closer to himself. The older man smiled fakely at him before running his eyes down Harry appreciatively once more.

Harry had had enough. If this man was going to eye fuck him any longer he can eye fuck _this_.

He grabbed Draco by the chin and slammed him against the nearest piece of furniture. This just so happened to be the receptionists desk. (She was out luckily.)

He pushed Draco onto his back and laid him down onto the table before claiming his mouth in a harsh, demanding kiss. Draco moaned almost instantly and bucked his hips up, still slightly hard from their makeout session out the front of the shop. The Gryffindor growled low in his throat before attaching his lips to Dracos neck and pushing himself down onto Draco's waiting groin.

The movement brought a delicious moan from Draco and Harry bit his Adam's apple sharply as another moan bubbled to the surface. Harry laved his tongue over Draco's neck, sucking, licking and biting, adamant to leave a mark. The blond withered beneath him and burrowed his fingers deep into Harry's hair causing him to lift his head from his soulmates thoroughly bruised neck and moan loud, punctuating his pleasure with a desperate, hard roll of his hips.

The bell on the door tinkled as a customer stepped through. It was Draco's mother. The boys groaned and slumped onto the table and slowly sat up to compose themselves. Narcissa had a smirk on her face as she saw the swollen mouths and fast rising chests and rounded onto the shop owner. "Does that suggest neither boy are interested into you?" The man nodded, ashamed. "My son and his boyfriend are _deeply_ in love and as much as I am glad that they wish to show others who they belong to, I do not want them copulating in the middle of a shop to show their devotion to one another just because a horny, slutty, whore of a shop owner can't keep his thoughts to himself and remain a _professiona_ l."

Harry whispered to Draco in awe but everyone still heard. "Your mum is badass." Draco whispered back, "I know."

"Now," Narcissa smiled sickly sweet at Me Coalfield. "I want a whole wardrobe in Harry's size. Draco here, will help Harry with colours, sizes and designs. You, Mr Coalfield, will run around like the chubby hamster you are and follow _every demand_ made and make up for your unproffessionalism **(** **Yes, I totally made up a word)** by showing us your best clothes. I _also_ expect a 25% discount at the end on the bill."

"You're mum is _badass_ badass. She's a literal _Queen_." Harry whispered again to Draco and Draco replied just the same: "I know."

"Of course Lady Malfoy. Help yourselves." The man looked like he was about to cry. Narcissa Malfoy had that effect on people.

***

3 hours later, 3 people walked out the shop laden with hundreds of bags full of clothes for one person. There were about a hundred more shrunk in their pockets. They trudged over to the nearest cafe to wait for the rest of their group to come finish.

Lucius had bought all of Harry's books and was now in Gringotts making sure Harry's accounts and vaults were all secured. Whilst he was there, he did admin on his own vaults to protect them from old, manipulative, senile men. Once finished, he followed his Point Me Spell to his wife, child and his childs soulmate.

Tom and Severus were just bargaining for prices on potions ingredients when the Weasley's and a lone Granger rushed past the shop towards Gringotts. The mother looked furious and this intrigued the men. They sealed a random deal, not caring what they bargained for in the end and rushed out the shop (with their ingredients) under a Notice Me Not Spell.

It wasn't hard to find or lose the Weasley's. You couldn't miss their bright red hair and they were making so much noise. People would glare at them as they passed and many were shoved to the side so the noisy bunch could pass.

One passerby hexed Mrs Weasley with a Stinging Jinx. She shrieked and jumped a mile high, much to the amusement of everyone around. She was fuming and stomped over to Gringotts with her ginger ducklings following behind.

Severus and Tom stayed to the side to watch how this encounter was going to play out. Molly had marched straight up to the nearest goblin and demanded why she could not pay for anything. Goblins hate wizards and witches who just _demand_ things and they take even longer when dealing with these types of customers. The two husband's sniggered at the sight.

The goblin took his time fetching the required paperwork and by the time he came back to the redheads, Molly was shaking with rage. Her face was turning a colour just as red as her hair. When the Goblin asked for identification, she almost lost it, _almost._

However, when the goblin told her the sad, _sad_ news that her account was empty and that all the accounts sending in money were frozen... she lost it **big tim** e. The paperwork on the poor goblins desk flew up in a flutter and swarmed him, suffocating him in the redheads fit of rage.

Tom sprung up immediately and banished the papers into a neat pile on the desk before turning to Mrs Weasley and pointing his wand at her. Gringotts was silent. Everyone had turned to face the scene and many were not breathing.

Severus removed his Notice Me Not Spell and started clapping excitedly. He was grinning from ear to ear which was scaring everyone but Tom. Tom hadn't seen his husband smile this blindingly for years. Once everyone saw Severus clapping some joined in.

Not long after Severus started to clap everyone was clapping, whooping and hooting. They clapped the Weasleys out of Gringotts and down the street, everyone joining in no matter whether they knew what had happened. All they knew was that they wanted to Weasleys gone.

After the excitement faded Tom and Severus headed back to meet the Malfoys plus one.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N - okay, so. Thoughts? Please don't mind my red face and ignore my embarrassment at actually posting a chapter when Drarry is getting more comfortable with each other. It is so weird writing smut like scenes when I'm not male and have no sexual experience lol. All my knowledge is from sex ed classes (fuck these classes - go away Sally) or reading Drarry smut... eh.
> 
> What did you think about the shame of the Weasleys? If I was naming the chapter titles I would have this as 'Shaming the Weasley's'.
> 
> Who froze the vaults sending in the money huh??
> 
> Why was that the first time Tom had seen Sevvie grin like that in years??
> 
> What will be the Malfoy's plus one's reactions to the 'Shaming of the Weasley's'?
> 
> And a final one, I'm thinking of keeping Drarry as switches. No specific top or bottom and everyone is happy. No fights pwease 🥺
> 
> LOVE YOU ALLLLLLL
> 
> ~Jaz xxx
> 
> Mon, 17 Aug, 2020
> 
> [Moving house as I'm writing this - so excited!]


	16. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n Not gonna lie, this is kinda a filler chapter. Sorry lovelies x

***

"Alright, school tomorrow. I want you boys to pack your trunks tonight, before dinner so you can spend some bonding time with our guests."

"Guests?" Draco asked. Lucius smirked at the two soulmates who were intertwined under a blanket on the sofa. "Yes, guests. They wanted more information and I suspect one of them is going to try and give you a sex talk..." 

Harry groaned. "Its Padfoot and Moony isn't it?" Lucius smiled, "Maybe..." Draco shot up from his comfy position. "Haz! We can play dress up!" Harry's eyebrow curled. "Aren't we a bit too old for 'dress up'?" Draco smirked his signature Malfoy smirk. The one he knew got Harry all hot and bothered. "Not to play my dress up." 

The Gryffindor blushed at what his soulmate was insinuating. He sighs exasperatedly, trying to hide how he is really feeling. "Fiiiiiiine." He said, getting up and wrapping the blanket around himself. "Oh, dinner is in about three hours, so you have plenty of time." Lucius said, winking suggestively. "You can pack and repack your trunks as many times as you want." 

"DAD!" Draco yelled in mortification, hiding his face in his hands. Harry burst out laughing. "Dray, you practically asked for him to respond with that!" "Shut up Harry!"

Lucius left the room giggling whilst the two boys tackled each other and started tickling the other. He loitered around for a bit, enjoying the sound of happiness but left pretty quickly when he heard moans. Lucius loves his son and future son in law (?) but he does not want to hear that.

Draco had Harry pinned to the sofa and relished in the moans he tore from the boy as he assaulted his ravens neck. Biting, sucking and kissing resulted in leaving enormous hickeys adorning Draco's soulmates throat as staked his claim.

"I guess you have claimed me then Dray." Harry breathed, groaning as Draco bit down sharply on his collarbone. "What do you mean?" Draco replied huskily. (A/N another made up word. Go away)

"I-I mean that you have staked your claim on me - you have claimed me. Just... just as you said you wanted to the other night- OH!" Draco chuckled in the crease of the Gryffindor's neck as Harry's voice broke off and his hips bucked up to Draco's and his answering hardness.

"Hmm... I suppose I have, haven't I? I have claimed your lips-" A chaste kiss was placed on Harry's lips. "I have claimed your throat-" A small nip on the largest bruise blooming on Harry's neck. "And..." Draco whispered. "And I want to claim the rest of you too."

Harry whimpered. "Will you let me? Let me claim you all?" "YES PLEASE DRACO CLAIM ME!" "Pretty boy begging aren't you. And you're so polite. Alright then." And with that Draco threw a locking charm at the door, raised a muffliato and got to work.

***

The adults were in the living room, discussing Harry's safety for when he returned to Hogwarts. They were bouncing ideas back and forwards but could not find the perfect idea. They wanted to protect Harry and Draco's relationship from the Light side but at the same time, they wanted to exploit its uses. A chime from the floo brought the adults back into reality as their eyes registered a pair of men standing in the middle of the room; one smirking and confident, the other blushing and more awkward. 

"Took your time cousin dear!" Sirius said, smiling brightly at Narcissa. "Sirius! Remus! How nice of you to join us. Can I get you a drink?" The hostess snapped her fingers and summoned an elf. Clopsy popped in to take her mistresses orders and soon left with a quiet crack. 

Remus and Sirius sat down on the empty sofa cuddling up close. Narcissa and Lucius were leaning on each other and Tom had Severus in between his legs dozing slightly. 

Clopsy popped back in to the living room and passed out the drinks. "Clopsy, could you please go and fetch Harry and Draco?" "Of course Mistress-" 

"WAIT! Please, do not disturb them if they are having 'fun'? I want them to enjoy this bit of time to their selves" Clopsy nodded dutifully. "Of course Master Lucy." With a smile, Clopsy disappeared upstairs.

"'Having fun'? That was the best you could do?!" Sirius laughed at Lucius' choice of wording. Just then, the door to the living room creaked open and two faces appeared; cheeks red and mouths swollen. "Clopsy!! I told you to leave them be if they were having fun!!" The adults laughed at Lucius who was whining and pouting. His wife opened her arms with a wide smile and he settled into them. 

Harry and Draco stepped inside the room giggling. They were holding hands and as there were no more empty seats, they sat on the floor by the roaring fire, cuddling as a sign of affection. "This fire is a bit hot Har," Draco said to Harry. Harry snorted and moved his body so he shielded his boyfriend from most of the heat. Draco practically melted and Severus cooed in delight. A sudden flash made everyone blink in astonishment and the small house elf squeaked in mortification. "Clopsy forgot to turn the flash off... Clopsy is very sorry... It won't happen again! But everyone was just so happy and-and I couldn't help myself because everyone was so cute and-and I-I am sorry but I wanted the gift to be-be a surprise but it won't be any-" 

"CLOPSY!" The house elf squeaked before blushing and looking at the ground. Harry spoke softly. "It's okay Clopsy, we will pretend we don't know anything other than that there are photos involved, and you can keep doing your surprise yes?" The small elf nodded happily before snapping her fingers and hot chocolate in mugs filled a tray on the table. "Bye-bye Masters and Mistress!" She popped away.

"That was very impressive how you dealt with Clopsy, Harry." Tom looked at Harry questionably. "How do you know how to calm an elf down?" Harry looked furious before spitting out – "The Weasley's. They own a poor, ancient house elf named Pokka but they called him Bastard. I was the only one to call him Pokka, and the Weasley's all tried to stop me but I did not. I was always furious with how they treated poor Pokka. I tricked Ron into freeing him, and the elf wanted to bond with me. I said I couldn't, and I'm sorry but he could go work at the Lovegood's. The needed another house elf. Pokka popped away and I see him every now and again when I talk to Luna."

"That poor elf!" Narcissa cried. "I always knew those Weasley's were despicable, but to abuse a creature? That's disgusting!" Remus exclaimed, angrily throwing his hands up in the air. Everyone nodded in silent agreement, silently seething. 

After a while of silent contemplation on various subjects in various minds, Draco spoke up. "You called us down? What for?"


End file.
